A Single Tear
by draco-thebloodyferret-malfoy
Summary: Hermione and Draco have attended Hogwarts for 7 years, the Battle against the dark lord has not yet been won. When everything is going right for them Dumbledore asks something of Draco which causes Terrors to the two of them.  I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

A Single Tear

Chapter 1

Hermione granger walked through the halls at Hogwarts, excited as she could ever be, it was the end of her 7th year at Hogwarts, she had waited for this ever since she found out she was a witch. Across the hall she spotted her boyfriend Draco Malfoy, much of the school was shocked to find that they were together but since the war, even though Harry had not been able to defeat Voldemort, Hermione realized something had changed in him.

She ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug, he leant down and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey." Draco said. "Hey." Hermione responded. "So did you want to go to Hogsmead today seeing as we both have the afternoon off?" He asked. "Sure I think that is a wonderful idea Draco." She said happily.

Professor McGonagall walked through the halls and stopped to raise her eyebrow at Hermione and Draco. Hermione immediately let go of Draco and blushed.

"So I have one more class, and then can you meet me at the edge of the forrest?" He asked. "Why the forest?" She questioned. "Just because, please I want to show you something." "Fine." She said smiling. "Oh I have to go before Professor Snape finds me and gives me a detention." Hermione said. "I wondered when you would notice the time." Draco laughed. "Haha very funny I have to go see you by the forest later." She was about to turn and rush off to class when he caught her wrist and said "Wait." "What Draco I have to go." She said. "Please come here for a half a second." "Fine what?" He swooped her down and held her in his hands, the stared in her eyes and kissed her softly, everything around them melted away and they were absorbed in the moment, the kiss lasted longer than he thought it would, seeing as everyone was staring. They parted, hugged and said I love you. "I'll see you in potions I just have to talk to Dumbledore about something, okay?" Draco said. "Okay." Hermione replied then Hermione rushed off to Potions. She ran through the halls towards the dungeons, and slipped into class before Professor Snape arrived.

She sat at her table, set her books down and Professor Snape walked in. He sat at the front of the class and summoned Hermione to speak with him, she stood up and glided to his desk. "Yes Professor?" She asked. "Where is Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger?" Snape asked. "He went to go talk to the headmaster about something , he said he would return shortly after class began." As if on que Draco walked through the doors to the potions room. "You may take your seat Miss. Granger." Hermione turned around and walked back to her seat beside Draco.

When she sat down Snape yelled to the class "Your assignment is on the board have it done by the end of class or I will dock you marks." And just like that it appeared on the board. It said 'Look in your textbooks on page 78 for the Advanced Living Death potion.'

Hermione and Draco did as instructed and got the ingredients that were needed. "Draco can you pass me the gurdyroot please." Hermione asked. "Umm… sure here." "So Hermione…"."Yes Draco?". "Before you meet me by the forest, I'm going to go get something, so you don't have to rush it will probably take me about 45 minutes, is that okay?" He asked. "Yes that's fine Draco that way it gives me time to get ready." She smiled.

They finished the potion in about 25 minutes and they had the rest of class to talk, so they sat and talked, and joked about how people are doing things wrong, and laughed when like every other potion this one blew up in Seamus' face. Before they knew it the class was over and everybody was flooding the halls to go to the Great Hall for lunch. Draco disappeared among the students and Hermione headed toward her dormitory to get ready to go to Hogsmead.

Lavender and Parvati had come to drop of their books and asked Hermione if she wanted to eat with them, of course she told them she was going to Hogsmead with Draco, which was a big mistake. At the same time Lavender and Parvati sqealed and said "You didn't think we'd let you get ready by yourself now did you?" They pushed her and made her sit on her bed they went to the closet to find something for her to wear and they picked out a beautiful and flowing summer dress with green and blue.

They told her to try it on and shrieked with excitement as they saw how great she looked. Next they went over to their own makeup tables because Hermione rarely wore makeup. They looked at eyeshadow colors, liners, mascaras, blush and of course lip stick and gloss.

They put a stunning metallic green on her eyelids with black in the outer corner and a silver liner with an lengthening and volumizing mascara one Hermione's eyes and a peachy blush on her cheeks, then for her lips they put a nude/pink lipstick and a clear gloss.

"Oh my god!" Lavender said. "Hermione you look stunning!" Parvati said. Hermione stood up and looked in the mirror she did indeed look stunning but she still thought it was a bit much. "Guys don't you think this is a bit much though?" She asked them. And in unison they responded "Of course not Hermione you look great!"

Then Parvati looked as if she had been hit with a stunning spell then she said "Oh my gosh! Lavender we almost forgot… SHOES!" Parvati exclaimed. They then rummaged through all of their shoes and found the perfect pair, they were a pair of heeled silver sandals with swirls that went around her ankle and above her toes.

They pushed her out of the room and she went down the stairs through the corridors and walked towards the forbidden forest.


	2. Chapter 2

A Single Tear

Chapter 2

Hermione was stunning, heads turned as she walked through the field wind blowing around her. She saw Draco standing there at the edge of the forest, he looked absolutely handsome, his platinum blond hair windswept, wearing jeans, and a plain black t-shirt, which on him looked absolutely amazing.

They ran towards each other and they hugged, Draco picked her up and twirled her in the air, kissing her, when they broke apart Draco looked at her in awe. "Hermione… you, you look beautiful!" He said stunned. "Thank you Draco and, you, you look so very handsome!"

"So why was it that you wanted me to meet you here? You wanted to show me something?" she questioned. "Umm… yeah, Hermione," he reached behind him, into the woods and led out a beautiful white horse. "This is Mira, the horse I mean." He chuckled. "Oh my gosh Draco!" she exclaimed.

"Well here you go madam." Draco laughed as he helped Hermione onto the horse. Once she was on safely he jumped up and got on along with her.

They trotted along the hidden path in the forest that lead into Hogsmead, within almost no time at all they arrived and the street was filled with life.

They got off of the horse and left her, they walked through the streets of Hogsmead and went to the three broomsticks. Draco had gotten madam Rosmertta to save them a table close to the back with a full view of the forest and the moon and the stars.

"Draco this is, this is amazing, thank you for doing all of this." She said. "No problem, and I noticed the color you chose to wear, green, you really are becoming Slytherin aren't you?" he joked. "Well maybe, but Mr. Malfoy I must say you look great tonight." "Well thank you madam, you don't look to bad yourself." They both laughed and laughed, Madam Rosmertta came and they ordered two butterbeers. They were having a great time, laughing, talking, and joking around, they both felt carefree and alive.

They felt as if nothing could go wrong, but behind the bushes were two pairs of eyes waiting for them to leave so they could do their job .

They two soon left the three broomsticks and were walking along the shops, when suddenly two men walked behind them and one said "Good evening Mr. Malfoy I see you are out and about, thought you would be at Hogwarts." "I am but we were excused for the night." Draco said simply he turned around and faced in front of them. "Hermione be care full, death eaters." He whispered as quiet as he could but making sure she had heard him, as soon as he said Hermione's expression changed, she grasped his hand for support.

"Y'no Malfoy you have something the Dark Lord wants, give it to us, now." The taller of the two said. One of them yelled Stupefy but not even a second later Draco bellowed Protego, Hermione and Draco ran as fast as they could down the street and turned down a dark alleyway then turned into a secret passage way.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I got you into this it's all my fault I…" Draco tried to say. "Draco, Draco it's okay, what do they want?" Hermione asked him. "A wand, Dumbledore's wand, that's why I was talking to him earlier he gave it to me to hide so if death eaters came they wouldn't be able to take it to Voldemort and I, I didn't think they would know about it yet and I'm sorry, we would have never left the castle." He tried to explain but they heard the death eaters close behind them so they ran.

"But wait Draco Dumbledore's wand is the Elder wand isn't it, and Voldemort wants it." "Yes that's it, Hermione we have got to run now before they catch us."

But another two death eaters were waiting at the other end of the passage, they had nowhere to go.

The death eaters ran at them from both ends, before they knew it they had been captured. "HERMIONE!" Draco howled. "DRACO!" Hermione cried.


	3. Chapter 3

A Single Tear

Chapter 3

"DRACO!" she screamed, they had come, to destroy them, to get the information they wanted. She screamed and screamed as she watched him being tortured. She couldn't bear this she screamed again so loud that another one them turned on her, "Crucio!" the figure yelled. Then and there she experienced the worst pain she had ever felt. "Tell me where it is!" they screamed at him. "I'll never tell you, you took over my life for years even threatened to kill me, but you just couldn't could you? There is no way I will ever tell you anything, ANYTHING!" he yelled to them. "Well how about we torture you r little miss. mudblood over here hmm?" "Crucio!" "AHHH Draco, I love you Draco, AHHH!" she screamed as they cast curse after curse upon her. They turned to her and asked her "Where is it?" "I don't know, I don't know! AHHHHH!" there was another scream.

They took a knife and cut a deep line in her arm, then another and another, starting to form a letter. They kept asking her where it was but her only reply was I don't know. She shrieked in pain and when the person got up she silently wept, single tears flowing down her face looking at her arm, in her own crimson red blood spelled out the word _'mudblood'. _

"How dare you touch her! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you!" Draco shouted. Hermione lay on the floor in pain Draco could not handle it he had to help her.

"I'm going to ask you one more time boy, where is it." It wasn't a question it was a statement meaning tell me or we'll hurt you both.

The one with the knife walked over to him and made a deep, crisp, singular cut. "tell me where it is and I will stop." They told him, but he refused to tell them.

More cuts were made in Draco's arm, and he howled in pain, Hermione wanted to help but felt to weak to even whisper. Sometime later the man got up and etched in to Draco's arm were cut similar to Hermione's, but instead in his own crimson red blood spelled out _'blood-traitor' _ a single tear slipped from his eye, he looked at Hermione and tried to smile but was in too much pain, he mouthed the words "I love you." And she did the same.

They both woke in a cellar, no light no windows, just silence. "Hermione, are you okay?" Draco moaned. "I'm fine Draco, are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine I guess, but I'm sorry that this is happening to you because of me." "Draco it's okay." She told him. She then crawled over to him and gave him a long hug and a kiss.

When four death eaters burst into the cellar. "Awe how sweet." One of them said. "Get up." said another. They dragged Draco away from Hermione across to the other side of the cellar. "Tell me where is the wand!" One of them yelled at him. "I'll never tell you, never. Torture me all you want I will never tell you." Draco said. "Well I guess we'll grant his wishes then wont we." Then suddenly two of the death eaters walked up to Draco and Yelled "Crucio!" "AHHH!" It was worse than anything he had ever felt before. "DRACO!" he heard Hermione scream.

When they finally decided to stop Hermione went over to Draco and helped him sit up. "Draco when they were torturing you I couldn't look and I saw a passage in the corner do you think we can escape?" Hermione asked. "I don't know but we can try they won't let up Hermione they are just going to make it worse."

She showed him the passage and they crawled into it, it was a short passage but they soon saw daylight , when they got out they were in the middle of the forbidden forest. This was part of the forest Hermione knew so she led Draco back to Hogwarts.

When they got inside they collapsed they heard someone yell for Madam Pomfrey or any other teacher, they both passed out and woke in the hospital wing. "Draco, Draco, where are you Draco?" She kept saying his name with no reply, Madam Pomfrey came over to her and told her that he was still sleeping and that she should rest, she lay her head back on the pillow and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A Single Tear

Chapter 4

When Hermione woke again Draco was sitting up in his bed, Madam Pomfrey tending to him. "Draco." Hermione whispered. "Hermione, are you all right?" Draco asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Draco, how are you?" "Well I could be better but…" Draco said tiredly.

When suddenly, Ginny and Blaise walked into the room, arguing. "I told you that already." Ginny said exasperatedly. "Well if you would have told me sooner I would have already been here." Blaise said when they saw Hermione and Draco gazing up at them questioningly. "And what exactly did she have to tell you?" Hermione asked. "That the two of you were here in the hospital wing, I mean we are going out now so she should tell me these sort of…" Blaise said but was cut off by Hermione who said "Wait, wait back up you two are going out now?" "Uh, yeah." Blaise said. "Oh Ginny, why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked. "I don't know I just wanted to make sure it would last before I told you." Ginny replied.

"Well then why didn't you tell me mate?" Draco asked. "Uh same reason, I guess." "Well we have to leave soon but I wanted to bring you something Hermione." Ginny said as she walked over to her best friend. She then took her hand from behind her back and revieled a teddy bear holding a heart saying we love you. "It's from all of us we just thought you might like it." Ginny told her. "Well thank you Ginny that was very thoughtful, of all of you." Hermione smiled. "Well we have to get to class so we'll see you later." Ginny said and walked out with Blaise.

A few days later Madam Pomfrey told Hermione and Draco that they were well enough to walk around the castle and go to class. They were both happy because being confined to beds in the hospital wing was driving them crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

A Single Tear

Chapter 5

A few weeks later it was the end of June and Draco and Hermione, were at their graduation ceremony. Dumbledore spoke words of wisdom but it was soon over, all of the 7th years marched out off the hall and started packing to go home the train leaving Hogwarts was going to be leaving tomorrow and everyone had to be ready.

Draco and Hermione met by the beautiful oak tree by the black lake, they sat there, Hermione leaning on Draco. They talked, they laughed and they kissed as if none of those terrible things had ever happened. "I'm so sorry." Draco whispered as he kissed Hermione's forehead. "It's okay Draco I don't blame you, neither of us knew that was going to happen." Hermione told him.

"I love you so much." He told her. "I love you too." She whispered back. They kissed and they felt the world go away they felt the pain from the past few weeks melt away.

They decided to get up and go inside the school, they walked hand in hand, smiling.

They wanted to be alone so they went into the room of requirement and asked for a secluded beautiful place with a couch and a fireplace with blankets to keep them warm.

When they got inside the room they sat on the couch and kissed each other, falling back onto the couch. They lay there snogging and Draco forced his tongue into her mouth, both of them fighting for dominance. Her hands ran through his soft hair as his mouth moved to her neck gnawing and biting causing her to moan, his hands running down her back.

The next morning they woke, their clothes were thrown on the floor and they went to pick them up and get dressed the train, after all, was leaving later that day and they needed to get organized.

Hermione got to her dorm and made sure she had everything that she had ever brought there.

She then walked to the door turned around and for the last time looked around the room where she had stayed for nearly 7 years of her life.

She walked out and shut the door behind her. Hermione then proceeded to the great hall so she could leave her bags in the place they were instructed. Looking around into classrooms, for the very last time, she was sad that she had to leave Hogwarts but she was excited for the future.

She found Draco a few moments later and she walked through the halls with him, the whistle blew for the train which meant they had 10 minutes to get there or they would be walking. They ran through the corridors, laughing, when they were outside the castle Hermione looked back and remembered all of the good times she had spent there. She looked over the black lake and said a silent goodbye to the whole place.

Draco and Hermione got on the train and found a out of the way cabin in an area of the train that people usually stayed away from. They sat on the same bench, Draco layed down and gestured for her to lay on top of him which she did gladly.

"I just can't believe that this is it Draco we are done at Hogwarts." Hermione said. "I know but this is an end that will lead to new beginnings." Draco told her. "I guess you're right Draco, this is our time to make mistakes and to have a fresh start at a whole new thing." She whispered.

Draco started to sit up and Hermione followed his actions. He got off the bench but she stayed sitting he then said "Hermione I love you and I'm sorry of the terrible things that happened to you because of me," he gestured towards her wrist "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he got onto one knee and Hermione gasped. "Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?" He asked as he presented her with a simple silver ring with a diamond in the center and a little diamond on each side of that one. "Yes, yes, I will marry you, oh god yes." She said as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She leaned down and kissed him, while he put the ring on her finger.

It was a time for new beginnings as Draco put it and he was right, they were going to start the rest of their lives together.


	6. Chapter 6

A Single Tear

Epilogue

Hermione and Draco rushed their son and daughter on platform 9¾ they hurried hoping they would not miss the train.

They stopped to make sure their kids had everything they needed, Hermione asked their daughter Evelyn if she had everything and checked all of her bags. Evelyn was going to start her 4th year and she was very excited about it.

Draco was checking with their son Scorpio to make sure he had everything he needed. Scorpio was going into his 2nd year and he was glad that he would be able to try out for the Quidditch team.

Evelyn had platinum blond hair like her father and amber eyes like her mother, she was also top of her year and was a Gryffindor.

Scorpio on the other hand had curly brown hair like his mother and silver grey eyes like his father, and he like his sister was top of his year as well and being a Slytherin.

They parents said their goodbye to their children and they watched as Evelyn and Scorpio ran onto the train to Hogwarts.

"They really are growing up fast aren't they Draco?" Hermione said. "Yes they are before you know it they will be graduating from 7th year." He laughed

They watched as the train pulled out of the station, and walked hand in hand back towards the exit.


End file.
